


Le facteur ne passera pas

by Melie



Series: 30_baisers - Greed/Kimblee [13]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Blood, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Community: 30_baisers, Domestic, Everybody Lives, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-10
Updated: 2005-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une lettre arrive pour Greed, mais il n'est pas certain qu'il la reçoive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le facteur ne passera pas

**Author's Note:**

> **Thème :** 2 - Nouvelle, lettre.  
>  **Disclaimer :** Lundi, mardi, mercredi, jeudi… je les loue 7 jours sur 7.

Certains chiens détestent les facteurs.

Pourtant, Kimblee n'était pas un chien.

Mais Kimblee détestait presque tout. En général, le "presque" suffisait à Greed. Tant que ce "presque" l'incluait lui et tout ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble.

Mais le "presque" n'incluait manifestement pas le facteur.

Le pauvre petit facteur.

 

 

* * * *

 

 

Souriant, parce qu'il serait bientôt en vacances, il venait apporter la collection habituelle de brochures et autres publicités qui s'offrent généralement un allé simple pour la poubelle avant même d'être ouvertes.

Dans son sac, il y avait également une lettre pour un certain Mr. Greed.

Mais Mr. Greed était sous la douche, et ce fut son compagnon qui ouvrit la porte.

 

 

* * * *

 

 

Greed sortit de la salle de bain peu après, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Il repéra rapidement son Kimblee, assis sur une chaise de la cuisine, occupé à lire quelque chose. Une lettre apparemment, vu que l'enveloppe, étrangement rouge, était posée sur la table.

D'ailleurs… les cheveux de Kimblee comptaient également quelques mèches étrangement rouges.

Greed leva les yeux au ciel et posa les deux mains sur ses épaules, se penchant pour l'embrasser sur le front et reconnaître l'écriture.

Tiens. Bizarre. Très bizarre même.

\- Qui c'était?

\- C'était le facteur.

\- Oh. Tu nettoies le perron.

\- Crève, répondit, nonchalamment l'autre.

\- T'avais qu'à pas le tuer. C'est pour qui la lettre ?

\- "Mr Greed".

\- Me disais bien. Donne.

\- Non.

\- Donne, Kim.

\- Non.

\- Bien… alors, que dit Martel ?

L'alchimiste lui jeta un regard amusé avant de parler.

\- Elle t'écrit souvent ?

\- Assez. Pas tes affaires.

\- Mouais. Ne l'invite pas ici en tout cas.

\- Si je veux. C'est mon amie.

\- Mais pas la mienne.

\- Jaloux.

\- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, Greed.

\- Tu es un rêve et une réalité.

\- Comme c'est adorable. Tiens, ta lettre.

Et l'Ecarlate se leva prendre une douche à son tour.

**FIN.**


End file.
